Son Therapy
by Allonsypuff
Summary: What if Snape had taken Harry in. What if Snape made Harry better. What if Harry made Snape better.


"LILY!" the small, red haired girl turned at the call, "YES?" she shouted at the dusty wind of the playground she was in. Her sister, Petunia, ran up to her with a grin on her face, and started babbling on about something. Lily wasn't paying attention, though, she was too busy staring at the face of a little boy, about her age, in the bushes. She got no more than a glimpse, though, as the bushes around the boy devoured his face, leaving only the echo of the black haired young boy.

Lily had seen his face before. In fact, he was her friend. She had only met Sevvy once, though. He had told her magical things that day. And that day, they became best friends.

~^w^~ A year later ~^w^~

"GRYFFINDOR!" the old hat screamed from it's place on top of the head of eleven year old Lily Evans. Lily deflated as she looked to her best friend's place at the Slytherin table. Severus didn't look up, he just continued playing with his spoon.

She gulped and crept to the Gryffindor table, sitting, cautiously, next to a boy with dark, messy hair and big glasses.

"Hi," he said, turning to Lily, "I'm James." "I'm Sirius," the boy across from him winked at her as he spoke. "That's Peter, and that's the Nerd." "Hey!" a small boy poked his head up from his book at looked at James as he spoke, "I'm not a nerd!"

Sirius laughed, "Yes you are, Moony." The small boy shook his head, "I'm Remus," he smiled as he leaned back to see Lily.

"I'm Lily," she said, smiling at the boys. She liked them, maybe she could hang out with them.

~^w^~ Another year is passing! ~^w^~

"Severus, I don't want to hear it!" Lily screamed from outside the Gryffindor common room. Severus was standing there with his hands clasped together, begging Lily to forgive him.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- it just- it just slipped out!" he cried.

"Severus, nothing you can possibly say would even make me begin to forgive you!" she turned, salty tears trailing her cheeks as she muttered the password and climbed inside.

"LILY!" Severus screamed, tears of his own starting to run down his cheeks, as she stormed away.

~^w^~ Loads of time is passing! ~^w^~

"Lily," the tall man whispered as he caught sight of the beautiful red haired girl lying on the floor, her eyes staring at nothing. He fell down beside her, tears streaming, and grabbed her, hugging her close as he screamed into the dark night.

After a few minutes, he had drained himself dry, and stood up.

He turned to go away, but stopped; there was a baby in a crib. An alive baby in a crib. Staring at him.

Severus clenched his teeth and stomped over to the small child. He had a small scar right above his right eye, and dark black peach fuzz on his head. Severus yanked this tiny baby out of the crib at prepared to kill the miserable little thing, but he stopped. He looked right into it's eyes.

It's green eyes. A deep beautiful green, like Lily Evans' eyes. But Lily was dead. And this was her child.

He gasped, and set the child back in the crib as tears started again from what he was going to do.

The baby reached out of the crib and touched his hand. Severus looked down at him, refusing to look in his eyes.

The little boy smiled, unaware of his parent's death, and grabbed Snape's hand. Severus choked back more tears and picked up the boy. Harry had found a new dad.

~^w^~ Ten years later! ~^w^~

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD," eleven year old Harry Potter screamed from his room.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Severus mocked from the other room, "What is it?"

Severus Snape had changed since he had taken Harry in. He was happier, more lively. He wasn't a grumpy old man anymore.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Harry screeched in joy as he clambered out of bed, running to Severus.

"Mhm," Snape replied, not getting up from his bed.

"Is it coming? Is it coming today? Or is it coming tomorrow? When is my letter coming?" Harry grinned in delight at the prospect of getting a the letter inviting him to Hogwarts.

Severus looked at the boy, "It will come, Harry, don't worry."

Harry jumped on his bed and stood up, bouncing around slightly, "It'll be so much fun! I'll get to…" Severus laughed and stopped paying attention to Harry and went back to reading something in the Daily Prophet. "Harry, Harry, stop, sit down."

"What?" he jumped up, crossed his squirrely legs and plopped down beside his foster dad.

"Look," he turned the paper to Harry.

"MUGGLE FAMILY DISAPPEARS," the headline read. Underneath was a picture of two fat men and a scrawny woman, all looking very annoyed. Harry looked back at Severus, "What?"

Severus sighed, "That's your cousin, aunt, and uncle."

Harry gasped and looked at the them again, "Is it… him?"

Severus shook his head, "No, he's dead."

Harry opened his mouth to saw something, when he heard the faint who of an owl.

Harry grinned and looked at Severus, "It's here!" He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, unlocking it and running outside, searching for the bird.

Finally, he spotted it as it flew to him. He reached up and grabbed the letter it held in it's beak, and the owl flew away. Harry bounced up and down as he saw the seal.

"IT'S HERE!" he screamed as he ran inside to see Severus smiling in the doorway.

~^w^~ A month later ~^w^~

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed, now sitting on Harry Potter's head. Harry smiled and ran to the cheering table. He looked over at the Slytherin table, to his friend, Malfoy. Draco smiled and looked back at the hat, now sitting on someone else's head.

Harry was happy. Happier than anyone. He grew up in a loving home with magic and was taught that even though people might seem tough, they're big softies.

Harry never knew his birth parents, but he taught his foster father how to love again.


End file.
